


【锤基】女装大佬Odinson

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 👱🏻♂️👗👠<女装一时爽，一直女装一直爽>『故事起源：爱好女装的Thor“带坏”了Loki手下的艺人，这让Laufeyson十分崩溃，于是他……』（顶着美队名字的桃总？？？😂是这样没有错了）（助攻有，ooc有，私设有）





	【锤基】女装大佬Odinson

“Thor Odinson！！！”尖锐的声音闯入安静的休息室，室内的所有人下意识就捂住了耳朵，叫Thor的男子被来人甩了一脸图片，“请你！离我的艺人远一点！！” 

那些图片，是两个身材高大的“女人”在吃饭的场景，仔细一看，其中一位和Thor简直就是一个模子里刻出来的。 

“Steve有自由交友的权利，我们相见恨晚，他是很好的人，我们能成为好朋友。” 

“所以你就要把你那奇怪的癖好传染给我的人吗？你知不知道那些无良媒体怎么传你们的绯闻？你知不知道对家买了营销号黑你们？你……” 

Thor拉住Loki的手把他带到沙发压了下去，体型缘故，Loki现在四肢被Thor禁锢，也翻不了身。 

“说我是Gay？是啊，我不是早就公开了吗？我不认为我的取向会是我的黑点，而你在乎的只是怕我带坏了Steve的名声。” 

“女装勉勉强强能算癖好却不是很严重，为什么女人穿男装被大众接受而男人穿女装会被辱骂呢？” 

“你还喜欢擦黑色的指甲油呢，我也没说你啊。”Thor捏着Loki的手举到面前，“我们是接受采访被偷拍的，我也不喜欢穿着女装满大街跑，天天刮胡子很麻烦的。” 

“Steve笑着笑着就习惯性摸人的胸……我都被他摸大了，这不算癖好吗？” 

Thor左手抓着Loki的手压在他嘴上，右手捏着他的另一只手，双腿也禁锢着Loki的腿。 

“Guys？额……我真怕你们会当着我们的面干起来。”Sif把地上的照片捡起来，“好啦Loki，这年头谁没有点奇特的爱好，你家Steve可不是随随便便就能被带坏的。” 

Thor松开Loki时暗示性地撩了一下他耳边的头发。 

Laufeyson一个过肩摔就把大他一个半号的Odinson撂在地上。 

Sif无语，Thor就是欠揍，这动作能随便做吗？一个过肩摔都是手下留情了。 

Steve正在和小助理对口供，关于隐瞒Loki去采访那件事情。 

他的经纪人兼助理是不会放过他的。 

如他所想，Loki回来时一副出门踩到狗屎了的表情。 

“回来啦？哈哈啊哈……其实这也没什么大不了的。”Steve拍了拍小助理的肩膀，示意她赶紧拍拍Loki的马屁。 

“Steve。”Loki十分丧气地坐到他对面，“从你入圈开始，我一路带着你走到今天一线男星的位置，你说，我对你好吗？” 

没有意想中的气急败坏，Steve再一次捉摸不透Loki。 

Loki对他好吗？当然，怕是出了亲人外，对他最好的就是这个脾气有点差的经纪人。 

入圈时他是十八线无名艺人，Loki已经是圈内小有名气的经纪人，公司把他分到了Loki手下，那时起Loki就不给其他艺人当经纪人了，只给他做，还有助理。 

两年后他因为一部电影小红了一把，之后被黑的体无完肤，Loki依旧在他身边，帮他拉资源，拉人脉。 

“你对我很好，我很感激你。” 

他比Loki小了几岁，很多事情做的不周到，也差一点点被奸人利用误会Loki，要不是Loki极致严格的要求，他怕是真的会做出很多错事。 

厚积薄发，沉淀了几年一举爆红，还夺得了不少奖项，这一切Loki功不可没。 

他成了一线男星，Loki也成了金牌经纪人。 

“Thor会不会害了你我没有十足的把握，但和他结交是一点好处都没有的。”Loki摸了摸被Thor抓的有些泛红的手腕，“倘若你实在和他有缘，也别跟着他穿女装好吗？” 

“这不是罪，也不是不可饶恕的癖好，只是吧……被别人抓住这个点还是很不好。” 

“Loki，道理我都懂，但我就是按捺不住……” 

应证了Sif的话，Steve不是随随便便就会被带坏的，他是找到了同类，放飞自我了。 

“你把我气死算了！” 

感情Steve根本没看到他被抓红的手！！这戏白演了！！ 

-你是不是对他动粗了？- 

-你怎么能这样？- 

-他生气了！- 

Thor拿起响了好几声的手机，不断按着键盘，又把打好的字全都删掉，换上了刚刚Sif偷拍的图。 

-我们差点干起来。- 

Steve一口冰水喷了出来，刺激啊，这姿势……很可以。 

-他要去吃饭，你懂的，我只能帮你到这了。- 

Steve把手机放好，抽纸巾把桌子上的水渍擦干净。 

天……Loki怕是很快就要给Thor当经纪人了，一千万个舍不得。 

Thor收到短信后马上拾掇了一下自己，“偶遇”去了。 

Thor Odinson三次被评为全美最性感的男人，他有这一头金棕打底的金发，蓝如深海的眼睛，肩宽腰窄肱二头肌能夹死人的身材。 

出道八年，无黑料，他的成名之路比Steve顺畅的多，出道即是男主角且一炮而红。 

如果不是爱好女装，Loki不介意用职权被睡一睡，拥有这样的情人，堪称完美。 

“我并不想和你同桌吃饭。” 

“那你想不想和我去酒店？”Thor在Loki生气前补充，“我和Steve还有很多采访要一起进行，作为他的经纪人，你该对他负责。” 

Loki开始后悔接了那部商业电影导致Steve和Thor有了纠葛。 

酒店的门才打开，Thor就像饿狼，Loki就像一块肉，狼吃肉，这是天性。 

入行早的Thor比Loki小了三岁，虽然在娱乐圈这个大染缸里摸爬滚打了八年，却也没被污染，初心尚在，三观也没被名利扭曲。 

在两年前看到陪同Steve出席活动Loki，艺人打的领结歪歪扭扭，经纪人一边嫌弃一边为他纠正领结。 

他好想推开那个身在福中不知福的人，由自己取代他。 

瞒着所有人调查Loki，越是了解，越是喜爱，不知不觉被掰弯。第一次动用了人际关系就是为了和Steve合作，然后……光明正大搞事情。 

这一晚，没过28岁生日的Thor Odinson索取了Loki不止一次，这是他肖想了两年的事情。 

Loki Laufeyson度过了不完美只有点满意的一晚。 

Steve Rodgers是他一手带起来的人。 

他老实忠诚，虽然偶尔有那么一点点沙雕又很容易被骗。 

本意是想让这位金发大胸的小狼狗和自己产生什么感情，谈谈恋爱结结婚什么的。 

结果他们嘛……什么感情都没有，甚至产生了这是弟弟的错觉。 

这种类型的男人是他的择偶标准，Thor的出现令他眼前一亮，可惜是个女装大佬。 

女装也没什么，只是Thor的肌肉太大块了，违和感爆棚，无法直视，很是羞耻。 

“你以后别再带Steve穿女装了。”Loki拾起地上皱巴巴的衣服，背对着Thor，自然看不到Thor铁青的脸色。 

“你不会是因为这个才和我睡的吧？” 

“不然呢？你爽也爽了，总要给我点好处吧。” 

有哪个男人能接受自己心爱的人在做完之后提起另一个男人？ 

Thor不接受。 

“要不是睡过了，我真的会怀疑你经常用这招帮他争取资源。” 

“你怎么知道我没有。”Loki回过头，用极其挑衅的语气回答Thor。 

换来的只是某人暴力粗鲁的行为。 

Loki无法忍受整夜之后再次被碾压，一遍又一遍断断续续解释是开玩笑的，可惜他低估了Thor对他的占有欲。 

Loki请假了，几乎全年无假的金牌经纪人请假了。 

Steve实名佩服Thor的速度。 

Thor表示，从电影开拍到杀青，也差不多一年了，只能看着吃不了，糟心。 

按Loki那性子，不愿意肯定不会同意的，不存在什么半推半就。 

“好的吧，那要不要趁他不在，参加这个活动？”宣传期的Steve没有那么忙，因为他和Thor实在很聊得来，那些采访一天十几场都不是问题。 

Thor看了看那张邀请函，想起被他从酒店迁到家里的Loki…… 

占了便宜又不乖，那怎么行？ 

“去，干嘛不去，今天穿粉红色。” 

怎么不行？这可是慈善活动，很多人都穿呢，又不止他们两个。 

Loki醒了之后已经是傍晚了，扶着腰在房间里逛了一圈，冰箱里只有昨天或者前几天Thor吃剩的披萨。 

点外卖需要很久…… 

冷冰冰的披萨加热过后也不怎么样，Loki啃着它，翻看手机。 

该死的Odinson连条信息都没给他留。 

等等，这是什么？？直播？？？！！！ 

Loki点开某播放器的直播窗口，这是一家慈善机构组织的活动，那大大的LOGO他不是瞎的。 

这机构的活动不是需要邀请函才能进场吗？不是提前半个月发邀请函吗？Steve到底瞒了他多少事情啊！！！这粉红色的裙子又是什么鬼！！Thor……呕…… 

嗯？？这到底是什么活动？为什么男性穿女装，女性穿男装？？ 

那个不是片酬一亿美元的谁吗？怎么胡子都不刮就戴上了微卷的假发？？这穿的都是什么啊？？ 

那个紫色头发的也太辣眼睛了吧……这黑长直穿粉色包臀裙的大长脸有点眼熟啊！ 

这么一看，自家水蜜桃般的Steve，和刮了胡子的Thor有了那么一点点顺眼。 

哎哟哟妈耶！！这不是那个演了精灵王的谁吗？这……也太好看了，好喜欢…… 

不对，重点是这该死的Odinson竟然毁约！！生气了，哄不好那种！ 

Thor不觉得Loki醒了之后会自愿留在他家，一不做二不休，酒吧约起啊！明天没有通告！！ 

互相认识的一群人衣服都没换，浩浩荡荡一齐去往Odinson名下的绝对安全的酒吧。 

今晚，是狂欢夜呢。 

Loki在临洗澡前点了外卖，他实在咽不下那些硬邦邦的隔夜披萨，腰酸腿软的也不想出门。 

他泡了个澡缓解疲累，听了两首慢音乐，看完了一部电影，外卖才送到。 

吃外卖的时间里他在网上超市买了点东西，无力吐槽的外卖，他买了七十多样东西半个小时就送到了，只是点了一份汉堡要配送近三个小时…… 

Damn。 

Thor没想到半夜两点钟能在家里看到Loki。 

“我以为你走了。”Thor拍了拍脑门，“我喝了点酒，不确定现在是不是产生了幻觉。” 

Loki弯着腰正在给脚趾甲擦指甲油，黑色的。 

Thor步伐虚浮地走到Loki面前坐下，拿过他的指甲油，把他的脚放在膝盖上，小心翼翼地给趾甲上色。 

他还是第一次做这些，即使再怎么小心，也会碰到趾甲旁的皮肤。 

Loki本身就是冷白皮，擦上黑色的指甲油双足显得更白了。 

“你好丑啊。”Loki撇撇嘴，Thor现在不仅浑身酒气，而且还没换下那粉色系的裙子。

好大只，好粗矿，好辣眼睛。 

“我可是被评为全美最性感的男人，你竟然说我丑？” 

“你为什么喜欢穿女装？” 

Thor贪好玩也给自己的指甲上了个色，回答的不经心，“也没有为什么，就是喜欢啊。” 

“实话！”Loki轻轻踹了一下Thor的肩膀，这一下被Thor拉住他的脚腕，整个人拉了下来摔到了他怀里。 

“你有读心术吗？”Thor亲昵地蹭了蹭Loki的鼻子，“是因为以前认识了一个男孩子，他喜欢穿女装。但是总会被其他同学说成怪物，变态之类的，即使不穿了也会被人揪住这一点不放。” 

“语言暴力的伤害不比行为暴力的伤害低，他受不了这样的压力，跳楼了。” 

Loki想不到Thor穿女装背后还有这么一段悲惨的故事。 

“他有什么错呢？他只是喜欢穿女装，又没有做什么伤天害理的坏事。” 

“起码以后喜欢穿女装的男性可以反驳那些人，嘿，你知道电视上那个性感男士吗？他也喜欢穿裙子哦。” 

“我不提倡这个，我只希望少点语言暴力，少点悲剧发生。” 

“所以，有没有觉得我现在周围散发着圣洁的光芒？有没有更喜欢我一点？嗯？” 

欠揍的Thor成功让Loki想起他又带自己艺人去玩的事情。 

“我喜欢瑟兰迪尔，他一定比你温柔，比你体贴，我认为我……”有能力和他约个会。 

后半句话被堵了回去，有一丝丝的甜。 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！哈哈！” 

“盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒！！！” 

Loki和Sif对视一眼，前者嫌弃，后者无奈。 

Thor和Steve这两人的每一回采访都要发出宛如鹅叫的笑声。 

Steve笑出框外，笑到双手抱胸，笑到摸Thor的胸，笑到拍大腿。 

Thor动作还算收敛，就是笑声比较魔性。 

大半个月的宣传期很快过去，Steve接了部文艺片，搭档是认识多年的好友Natasha Romanov。 

Loki在开机前被Thor拐走了几天，去海边，度个假。 

接下来就是还没确定关系就异地的情况。 

经纪人不需要时时刻刻跟在艺人身边，也不能离得太远，两年前Steve开了工作室，这里面的一切都是Loki打点的。 

Thor就算厚着脸皮粘着Loki也只能看着他忙碌的样子。 

“要不你来给我当经纪人吧，Steve自己能行的。” 

“我知道他自己能行。”Loki正在编辑文案，顺便吃午饭，“我不想被你养。” 

“话怎么能这样说，你帮Steve做什么就帮我做什么，你在Steve那赚多少我就给你多少，一美分都不会多。” 

“抠门。” 

“……” 

Thor欲哭无泪，多了不行，刚刚好又说抠门，少了又说不公平，他太难了啊！ 

令Thor不询问Loki就擅自动用关系加上Steve的协助让他成为自己经纪人的起因是Loki拒绝了他的晚餐。 

单纯的拒绝就算了，问题是他是去和其他男人吃饭才拒绝他的。 

那个人，就是被Loki称赞过的瑟兰迪尔。 

在资本家面前，十个百个经纪人也都是不中用的。 

他是Odinson，阿斯加德的Odinson。 

Loki终于终于搞清楚了，Steve已经不是当初那个单纯善良的老实人了，他已经黑化了，他已经被策反了！ 

他只是和别人去吃个饭，万恶的资本家就收买了小狼狗！！！ 

Thor也是真的一点都不心疼他，仿佛是在报复，所有的累活苦活都交给了他，工作量是之前的三倍。 

许久没用快积灰的按摩椅派上了用场，不是开玩笑的，他累到能躺上按摩椅三分钟就睡着。 

“你怎么瘦了？”一天，在Loki憋着气给Thor安排行程时，某人不顾他人的目光从后面圈着他亲了几口。 

“我就说不会给你开后门的吧，还习惯吗？不过最近你怎么都不回我信息啊？” 

Sif眼力见十足的把无关紧要者“赶出去”，贴心地为老板关上了两层门。 

Loki已经很久没有那么忙了，自从Steve安稳后，他需要操心的事情并不多。 

Thor这边事情又多又杂，他不确定是不是Thor吃醋了才故意让他干这么多工作。 

“我订了家餐厅座位，一起去吃吗？那家鹅肝是你喜欢的。” 

Loki把行程表保存好，用工作室的账号发布了Thor几张图片，然后才点了头。 

Thor这几天也忙得快疯了，答应了合作过好几次的导游客串他的新电影，这几天要拍完他的镜头，还有两场节目采访。 

本想在车上和Loki聊聊天的，结果刚开始他还会附和几句，不久后就睡着了。 

他瘦了好多，睫毛下的乌青更深了，是不是因为太忙了才没时间休息？那可怎么办？Steve说他身边所有事情都是Loki负责的……万一他让别人，比如Sif做了一些事情，Loki会不会以为他开了后门？？ 

那他会不会生气？生气了就不理他？？然后会瞒着他去和别人约会？？ 

要不把他带在身边吧，不会很忙也不会很闲，自己也能天天看到他。 

就这样决定了。 

Thor向来确定了想法很快就会实施它，他的经纪人，一个是Sif，一个是Loki。 

贴身那个是Loki。 

可是几个月下来，他发觉Loki在他身边做什么都是兴致缺缺的样子，很少会笑了，也很少发脾气了。 

无论什么时候都是冷着脸公事公办的样子，连在床上也是…… 

他一定做错了什么Loki才会这样。

“因为我用了手段把你留在我身边，所以你是不是讨厌我了？” 

家中饭桌上，Thor问在摆放餐具的Loki。 

“我只是很累。”Loki拉开凳子坐下，先喝了口橙汁，然后卷了一叉子面条，“你别多想了。” 

他实在无力多说什么，在他来之前Thor接了几部剧，他就一直跟着Thor到处飞，艺人在拍戏他还要处理其他事情。 

偶尔，晚上也不安生。 

Steve接的剧是他们共同选的，其他的采访都推到杀青后，他们两个虽然差不多全年都在工作，却也不是很累。 

在Thor这里，他平均的睡眠时间足足减少了两个半小时，工作量也增加了百分之五十。 

“要不……你重新回Steve那边吧。”Thor心里纵使有千万个不愿意，“你好像在我身边很不开心，我不希望这样。” 

“不用，习惯就好，是我接受能力差，不怪你。” 

“Loki。”Thor放下餐具，往Loki那边摊开手，“你可以信任我的，我很抱歉冲动之下强迫你成为我的经纪人。” 

“对不起，但愿现在还不算晚。” 

Loki扒拉了几口加了很多番茄酱的面条，“你养我吧，你不是Odinson吗？包＊我吧，我累了，我不想上班了，请你包＊我！” 

Thor受宠若惊，当天下午就和Loki扯了证，隔天早上，Loki就回到了Steve身边。 

不上班？不上班是不可能的，不上班哪里有钱？他可过不惯靠别人活的日子。 

“分明就是你自己想穿才编个故事哄我。”

“嘿，我们之间总有一个人要穿婚纱。”Thor在镜子前检查细节，这是为他量身定做的婚纱，和Loki的西装是一套。

“而且穿起来也蛮舒服的，特别是夏天，特别通风。”

Loki看着镜子里的他们。

量身定做的就是不一样，蓬蓬的婚纱把肌肉被遮住，忽略那张男人味十足的脸，Thor脖子以下一点都不违和，还有一点点好看。

如果总要有一个人穿婚纱，那就让1来穿。

这是他们领证后第三年，Thor终于把所有要拍的电影，杂志，广告等工作完成了。

他暂时休息，举行婚礼，还有……度蜜月。

商业巨鳄Odin牵着他儿子走红毯，在鲜花与音乐陪伴的路上，把Odinson的手交到另一位Odinson手上。

Thor的姐姐，Hela Odinson作为唯一的伴娘，为两位新郎送上戒指，还抢到了花球。

他们在教父与亲朋好友面前宣誓，许诺，接吻。

那日的阳光很温和，它照在每一位来宾与主人公们的身上，给他们镀上一层薄光，仿佛在祝福这对新人。

他们会幸福的。


End file.
